Inner Demons
by Golden Dragonet
Summary: Kenshin begins a new journey to discover how to vanquish his inner demons.


GD: All right, everybody, this is my first time writing a fan fic, so I need you to tell me how good this is. I haven't thought up a name yet, so if anyone has a good idea, please tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Rurouni Kenshin" or any of the characters in it. (but I wish I did!! *cries*)  
  
GD: I'm debating putting in the endings on people's names, like -kun, -chan, -san, etc, but only when the people are talking to each other(eg: "Kenshin-kun", "Kaoru-chan"). Tell me if you would like those to be in the fic, and I will add them in. Also, if you have any other suggestions for me, please, feel free to suggest away when you review this.  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
Kenshin looked around the desolate arena. A chill breeze blew, wrapping his garments tightly around his body, and causing his sword to thump against his side. The wind howled, pulling at him and rustling the few, dry bushes that spotted the area. There were no living things around for miles, with the exception of himself and his opponent, the samurai who had been so intent on fighting him.  
  
Reminded of the other, Kenshin glanced his way. A mask obscured his face, and Kenshin could sense almost overpowering emotions of hatred and, oddly enough, revenge emanating from him. It was like fighting Soujiro all over again. Kenshin shuddered slightly. Thinking of Soujiro brought back bad memories of his fight with Shishiyo and Kyoto. A high-pitched cackle emanated from his opponent, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
Kenshin shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of the thoughts that clouded it. Resting his hand lightly on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword, he glared at the figure opposite him. "Who are you?" he queried. "Why are you so intent on fighting me?"  
  
The other laughed again, an evil-sounding laugh that made the hair on Kenshin's neck stand on end. With a swift movement, he rushed Kenshin, drawing his sword in a fluid movement. Moving quickly, almost without thinking, Kenshin dodged to one side, pulling his own sword from its sheath. Bringing it up in a blocking position, he blocked his opponent's strike and turned his block into a strike of his own. The dull edge of his sword caught the lower part of the figure's mask. With a deft movement, the mask went flying into the air and.  
  
**End Dream Sequence**(A/N: Look! A cliffie already!)  
  
Kenshin sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, heart pounding. Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked around at the familiar surroundings of his room in the Kamiya Dojo in the early dawn light. It was the same as it had always been. The desert-like setting of the dream had been just that, a dream. Kenshin's hand traveled up to tousle his sweat-soaked hair. He had been having this dream forever, it seemed, but, in reality, it was only since he had returned from Kyoto.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, Kenshin organized his thoughts before rising to his feet and getting ready for the day. It was well into morning when he finished, strapping his sword to his side and walking into the kitchen. There he was surprised to see Kaoru making breakfast, and, for once, it actually smelled okay. She looked up as he entered, her eyes seeking his own as she greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Kenshin! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head slightly, sitting at the low table and sipping the cup of steaming tea that had been at his customary place.  
  
Kaoru knelt down beside him, trying to look into his eyes. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?" she asked softly. He looked up at her and nodded mutely. Kaoru sighed. "What does it mean, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin lowered his tea cup to the table with a slight 'thunk,' keeping his head facing the table, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm not sure, Miss Kaoru. But I think that I my journeys may have to start again sometime soon."  
  
Kaoru stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "No!" she cried. "Not again! You- you just got back from Kyoto! We all did! Can't you stay here?"  
  
Kenshin looked up at her, his violet eyes clouded over slightly. "I'm not sure, Miss Kaoru. But I do know one thing.I will miss you if I must leave.that I will." He leaned his head closer to her own  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. His lips were almost touching her own.  
  
"Morning, all." Sanoske and Yahiko burst into the room. Quickly, Kenshin and Kaoru returned to their former positions, Kenshin calmly sipping his tea while Kaoru rose to her feet and started working on breakfast again, though her face was slightly flushed. She gave a small sigh. They had been so close.  
  
Sanoske interrupted her thoughts by sitting down noisily at the table. "Don't tell me we have to eat the little missie's cooking AGAIN!" he said in his normal obnoxious way.  
  
"Yeah," Yahiko agreed. "How come Kaoru's always the one to cook?"  
  
Kaoru turned on the two of them angrily. "Well, would you two like to try it? You'd burn salad without even lighting a fire!"  
  
Sanoske and Yahiko backed off, though Sanoske could be heard muttering, "Sheesh, what's her problem?" under his breath. Kenshin hid a smile behind his cup of tea. Kaoru turned back to her cooking.  
  
The day passed as usual, with the normal bickering between Sanoske and Kaoru, while Yahiko trained and threw in the occasional comment. Kenshin, however, sat in silence, absorbed in his own thoughts, only responding occasionally to questions posed to him. Kaoru would glance over in his direction occasionally, a worried look on her face. Kenshin would notice, and would smile at her reassuringly, like nothing was the matter, and then return to his own private thoughts.  
  
That night, Kenshin lay in his bed staring up at the wooden ceiling of his room, wondering if he would have the dream again when he fell asleep and if this time he would see the face of the mysterious fighter. His mind clouded with these thoughts, Kenshin drifted off into sleep.  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
Kenshin looked around the desolate arena. A chill breeze blew, wrapping his garments tightly around his body, and causing his sword to thump against his side. The wind howled, pulling at him and rustling the few, dry bushes that spotted the area. There were no living things around for miles, with the exception of himself and his opponent, the samurai who had been so intent on fighting him.  
  
Reminded of the other, Kenshin glanced his way. A mask obscured his face, and Kenshin could sense almost overpowering emotions of hatred and, oddly enough, revenge emanating from him. It was like fighting Soujiro all over again. Kenshin shuddered slightly. Thinking of Soujiro brought back bad memories of his fight with Shishiyo and Kyoto. A high-pitched cackle emanated from his opponent, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
Kenshin shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of the thoughts that clouded it. Resting his hand lightly on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword, he glared at the figure opposite him. "Who are you?" he queried. "Why are you so intent on fighting me?"  
  
The other laughed again, an evil-sounding laugh that made the hair on Kenshin's neck stand on end. With a swift movement, he rushed Kenshin, drawing his sword in a fluid movement. Moving quickly, almost without thinking, Kenshin dodged to one side, pulling his own sword from its sheath. Bringing it up in a blocking position, he blocked his opponent's strike and turned his block into a strike of his own. The dull edge of his sword caught the lower part of the figure's mask. With a deft movement, the mask went flying into the air and the face was.his own. **End Dream Sequence**  
  
Kenshin woke, breathing hard, clutching the thin blanket to his chest. His next opponent, it seemed, was to be himself!  
  
GD: Well, tell me how you like it in a review, and then give me ideas for the next chapter, if you want, new characters, or whatever. Thanks! 


End file.
